The New Season
The new season is a fan season of TWF. The tournament is extended to include 32 TWF wrestlers Round 1 Hometown Huck vs Corbata The gamer, Corbata, squares off against former TWF champion, Hometown Huck. ROUND 1: The match seems to start off well for Corbata, until Hometown Huck is able to bounce back, but Corbata continues to beat down Hometown Huck as round 1 draws to a close. ROUND 2: Hometown Huck and Corbata continue to trade back and forth until an interference from Evil Ira by placing a spell on Huck, but when the spell wears off, Huck fires back at Corbata as the round ends. ROUND 3: Corbata decides to end the match and tries to hit Hometown Huck with the Cheat Code, but Huck reverses it into the Hometown Shuffle for the win. WINNER: HOMETOWN HUCK Pei Pei the Purple Panda vs Evil Ira The former Dextera turned Sinistra, Evil Ira, faces off against the princess of Porpoisestan, Pei Pei the Purple Panda. ROUND 1: Evil Ira starts off with a barrage of attacks with Pei Pei playing defensively, Ira struggles to harm the princess and Pei Pei is able to use Ira's distraction to strike back as the round ends. ROUND 2: The round starts with Evil Ira getting distracted by Good Ira, allowing Pei Pei to attack Ira as the round ends. ROUND 3: Sick of the attacks by Pei Pei, Evil Ira uses his Evil Eye to hypnotise Pei Pei and drop a TV on her for the win. AFTER THE MATCH: Evil Ira continues to attack Pei Pei after the match when Scoutmaster Scott comes out with a chair and the two start to beat down Pei Pei even more, when N Fuego comes out, and takes the chair, Ira and Scott restrain Pei Pei so N Fuego can attack Pei Pei, but instead Fuego strikes Scott with the chair before performing the Forbidden Dance on Ira and escorting Pei Pei out of the ring. WINNER: EVIL IRA N Fuego vs Cheeko Rojo N Fuego, the hero of Pei Pei in the last match, faces his former tag partner, Cheeko Rojo. BEFORE THE MATCH: N Fuego attends a press conference announcing his resignation from the Sinestras and his new allegiance to the Dexteras. ROUND 1: Cheeko attempts to attack his former partner with multiple weapons, only for Fuego to dodge each attack with his dance moves, inspite of this, Rojo is able to land 1 hit on N Fuego before the round ends. ROUND 2: Rojo continues with his cheating while N Fuego continues to dance to avoid being hit. ROUND 3: Rojo continues to beat down N Fuego, until N Fuego uses his Forbidden Dance to heat up the arena and cause Rojo to faint. WINNER: N FUEGO Danny Kaboom vs Laughing Loony The Dexteras explosives expert, Danny Kaboom, faces the creepy laughing Sinestra, Laughing Loony. ROUND 1: Loony starts off with trying to bombard Kaboom with weapons, but Kaboom avoids them and comes back with an explosive weapon of his own as the round ends. ROUND 2: Loony starts the round by trying to use sleeping powder on Kaboom, only for N Fuego to light up one of Kaboom's explosives to wake him up. Loony starts to hammer away at Kaboom as the round ends. ROUND 3: After some words of advice from N Fuego, Kaboom throws several haymakers to Loony before landing his finishing move, 'Kaboom-Shaka-Laka', and knocking Loony unconscious for the win. WINNER: DANNY KABOOM Cleat Cunningham vs Sick Vick Dextera British Football star and former TWF Champion, Cleat Cunningham, squares off against the Sinestra's sickest competitor, the undefeated Sick Vick. ROUND 1: Cleat and Vick exchange some back and forth blows, neither fighter really gaining the upper hand as the round comes to a close. ROUND 2: Cunningham shows off his agility with several quick attacks to Vick. When trying to end the fight early, a big sneeze from Vick sends Cunningham back. ROUND 3: Sick Vick tries to lock Cunningham into a submission, but Cleat fights out and executes his finishing 'Hatrick' to pin Vick. WINNER: CLEAT CUNNINGHAM Fly Guy vs Senator Skull The most annoying Dextera, Fly Guy, competes against the Sinestra head coach, Senator Skull. ROUND 1: Fly Guy and Skull exchange heated blows, until Skull locks Fly Guy in the Sinestra Scissor Choke as the round ends. ROUND 2: Skull locks Fly Guy into another Scissor Choke, Fly Guy breaks free and uses his annoying the opponent tactic as the round ends. ROUND 3: Skull and Fly Guy lock up before Skull sets up for The Skull's Revenge Shocker, it lands and Skull pins Fly Guy. WINNER: SENATOR SKULL Milty The Clown vs Sir Serpent Dextera Comedy Wrestler, Milty the Clown, takes on the British Sinestra, Sir Serpent. ROUND 1: While Serpent tries to take the fight seriously, Milty tries nothing more than to make Serpent laugh, Serpent lands several hits as the round ends. ROUND 2: Serpent lands a Snake Bite on Milty, while Milty continues his comedic antics, but Serpent is unimpressed. ROUND 3: When Milty continues his attempts to make Serpent laugh, Serpent declares he's had enough and hits the Serpent Sneak Attack to knock out Milty. WINNER: SIR SERPENT Vini Vidi Victory vs The Scorchion Dextera team captain, Vini Vidi Victory, takes on the poisonous Sinestra, The Scorchion. ROUND 1: Vini and Scorchion trade some evenly matched blows, Vini gains the upperhand as the round ends. ROUND 2: Vini suffers a Thaigon Shtinger from Scorchion, making Vini sick. ROUND 3: Vini gains the upperhand, Scorchion attempts another Thaigon Shtinger, but Vini dodges it, Vini knocks out Scorchion with the Vini Vidi Vada-Voom. WINNER: VINI VIDI VICTORY Big Star vs The Big Time It's a fight in the family as Big Star of the Dexteras fights his own cousin, The Big Time. ROUND 1: Big Star tries to show Big Time how good he is with multiple blows to the face, Big Time counters with a huge shot as the round ends. ROUND 2: Big Star throws several shots to Big Time, but Big Time dodges each shot, when Big Time insults Big Star, a heartbroken Big Star loses his temper and beats down Big Time. ROUND 3: Big Star continues his beat down of Big Time, until Senator Skull steps in with a chair shot for Big Star, allowing Big Time to hit Time Bomb for the victory. WINNER: THE BIG TIME Weredog vs Itsy Bitsy Weredog, the half-man, half-dog, of the Dexteras, squares off against the Sinestras top Female Powerhouse, Itsy Bitsy. Gill vs Captain Carpal The disgusting Dextera, Gill, takes on the Swashbuckling Sinestra, Captain Carpal. Knockout Ninja vs The Visitor Dextera Martial Arts Master, Knockout Ninja, battles Alien Sinestra, The Visitor. Wasabi vs Dwayne Bramage Dextera top female powerhouse, Wasabi, fights the mentally unstable Sinestra, Dwayne Bramage, in a rematch of their season 2 encounter. Lucky O'Leary vs Scoutmaster Scott The Mighty Dextera's Charmed Irish Rogue, Lucky O'Leary, faces off against the Evil Sinestra, Scoutmaster Scott. Unit 19G vs The Black Knight The Wrestling Robot, Unit 19G, faces Medieval Sinestra, The Black Knight. Ouch vs Queen Nefercreepy The always injured, Ouch, faces the Egyptian Queen of Mean, Queen Nefercreepy.